Bad Day
by Sky'sThief
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto that was gone for 6 months kept on appearing in Hinamori Amu's mind on her first day of her middle school life.


**Bad Day**

This is her bad day, no doubt.

First of all, her first step on the first day of school, fanboys and fangirls had already swarmed her. They were already shouting things like, "Hinamori-sempai! Please accept my love!" or "She's so cool.." and "Kakkoi~!" And not to mention, Suzuki Seiichiro, attended the same middle school as she did. And this is probably the worst.

Yamabuki Saaya is also going to accompany her for 3 years forward. Amu sighed. _Luckily, Nagi, Rima, and Kukai are in the same school. If not, I would attempt suicide perhaps. _She chuckled, and stared at the clear blue sky. Her thoughts wanders off, as she remembered her last battle with Easter. "Amu-chan~ What are you thinking desu~?", Su asked, suddenly appearing in front of her. "Nothing Su, don't worry.", Amu replied hastily. Su just smiled and disappeared again.

Amu continued to walk through the corridor and the image of Ikuto suddenly appeared to her. _What in hell, why did he appear in my mind..?_, she thought. She shook her head violently, and continued walking. But yet, seems like her mind was already attached to the topic called 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. Amu sighed. Once something appeared in her mind, she could not forget it. _Come to think of it, it's been 6 months since he left.._, Amu thought. Weird though, but she missed his annoying personality and such. She thought it was ridiculous for her to feel that way, so she brushed it off.

She continued to walk, hands in her pockets. She kept silent until a familiar sound was heard. "Hey! Hinamori, is that you?" Amu looked around, and found Kukai waving at her at the end of the corridor. She smiled and waved back. "Kukai! Long time no see!" And with that, she walked over to Souma Kukai, unaware to the fact that a pair of eyes were watching her intensely.

Amu sighed as she walked past the minimarket. The image of Ikuto kept on reappearing into her mind, despite the fact that she did not want to think about it again. _Why on earth am I thinking about Ikuto, **again**? _Her mind isn't cooperating with her, at all. She kept on thinking about Ikuto. When will he come back, when was the last time she saw him, and others, but always about that cat-eared guy. She shrugged, and scratched her hair viciously. She then walked faster and faster, wanting to hurry back home and take a shower. She did not pay attention to the road in front of her since she she was staring down at her shoes. _THUD! _

"Ouch… I'm sorry..", Amu mumbled, realizing that she bumped towards someone. "Oh, hi there strawberry. Long time no see."

_Wait.. That voice.._"I-Ikuto?!", she exclaimed while her head perked up, and her honey colored eyes stared at his white delicate face. "Whoa there, I know you miss me a lot, _my _strawberry but you don't need to get this excited.", Ikuto stated while smirking.

_Oh yeah, his annoying personality. _"Hah! You wish I missed you! I barely remember you!", Amu said. Ikuto looked surprised, and looked down. He made a weird face, clearly showing his attempt to look sad. "Ouch, Amu, it hurts over here.", Ikuto said, his hand gripping his chest. "Yay, I hope it gets much worse.", Amu retorted back monotonously. Ikuto rolled his eyes and grinned. Amu shrugged and walked past him. "Come on, come over to my house.", she said while smiling a cute smile towards him. Ikuto was taken aback for awhile, smiled back, and trailed behind her.

"How's middle school?", he asked. Amu laughed, "I don't know what to say." "Don't worry, I know. Yamabuki Saaya and Suzuki Seiichiro attented the same middle school you attended. And you had the entire school's attention on you, and there was this stupid rank and you were at the top." Amu stopped, and turned, facing Ikuto. "Are you.. possibly.. stalking me?!" He grinned, "You noticed? I was watching you this afternoon." Amu's mouth went down about a centimeter, and she face palmed. Ikuto let out a guffaw and continued walking by Amu's side. "You weren't this cheerful the last time I saw you.", Amu stated. "You weren't this silent the last time I saw you.", he replied back. "Is that a compliment?" They both giggled, and Amu thought,

_Today wasn't a really bad day after all._

* * *

I know.

Crappy, right? /sighs

Please tell me if I'm not suited to be a fanfiction writer, or if there are grammatical mistakes, wrong choice of words, or that you guys don't get the feeling or that I needed more words in my dictionary. I would appreciate your critics and suggestions as long it does not contain sensitive things that would obviously hurt my feelings okay i'm over reacting.

Thanks a bunch, love you all.


End file.
